


Similar Interests

by kate882



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Lance and Allura are bi solidarity, M/M, Veronica is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Lance just laughed as she sank lower, resisting the urge to hide her face in her hands. “You’ve ruined women for me, Lance. You’ve ruined women for your lesbian sister. I hope you’re happy.”





	Similar Interests

“Sooooo you’ve got a thing for Allura, huh?”

Veronica’s eyes widened and she was quick to smack a hand over Lance’s mouth, glancing around to make sure that Allura was actually out of hearing range, and then used the hand to hit him over the head. “What is wrong with you?”

“Ow! I’m trying to support you here! This is the thanks I get for being a good brother?” Lance whined, rubbing the back of his head, even though she knew she hadn’t actually hit him that hard.

“You’re being ridiculous is what you’re doing,” she told him, starting to walk out of the room, in the opposite direction that Allura had left through, fully composed again. She wasn’t even surprised when she heard Lance’s footsteps following behind her.

“Oh c’mon, I’ve seen that look on your face before. I know what you look like when you’re interested in a girl. Remember Nina in junior year? Same look,” he at least had the decency to lower his voice a bit so that their conversation wouldn’t become the gossip of the base.

“I didn’t have thing for Nina; you did,” Veronica reminded him, adjusting her glasses slightly to hide the way she wasn’t looking at Lance.

“Uh I know I did, I’m still jealous you got to make out with her, that’s not the point.”

Well… she hadn’t realized he’d known about that. She’d cut it off the next day because she felt too bad about dating a girl Lance also liked, and Lance had clearly been more into her than Veronica was. “And what _is_ the point?” she asked stiffly.

“The point is that you like Allura, and I think you should go for it,” he grinned at her.

They reached the mess hall, and she waited to answer until after they’d both loaded up their plates and found a secluded table.“I thought _you_ liked the princess.” She’d picked up on that almost as soon as she saw Lance around Allura when they’d arrived after all. Had even called him out on it. And had been pretty sure Allura liked Lance back.

“I do,” he shrugged, leaning back in his chair until it was balancing precariously on only two legs. Veronica almost told him to sit properly, but at the moment she wouldn't mind too much if he actually fell. Maybe that would be enough to distract him from this conversation. “But as a friend. I mean, I totally did have a thing for her, don’t get me wrong, but we kind of both realized we were better as friends. My current unattainable crush is James. You’ve gotta keep up, Veronica.”

“Griffin is so not unattainable,” she snorted, uncapping her water bottle and taking a sip.

“Easy for you to say. You don’t like dudes, and- wait a second,” he dropped his chair back down to all four legs with a loud thud to point a finger accusingly towards her, “you’re trying to change the subject!” He just barely kept his voice down to a reasonable volume. 

“Yes,” she agreed easily, lips twitching upwards slightly. And then a terrible realization hit her. “Oh my god, I have the same taste in women as my brother,” she said, shoulders slumping as she sank lower into her chair. “Oh god, quick on three who was the hottest girl in highschool?”

She counted down with her fingers and at the same time they said, “Mariana Cortez.”

Lance just laughed as she sank lower, resisting the urge to hide her face in her hands. “You’ve ruined women for me, Lance. You’ve ruined women for your lesbian sister. I hope you’re happy.”

“C’mon, it just means we both have good taste. And Allura is objectively hot.”

“Does she even like girls? She was into you when you guys first got here.”

“That was like a year ago, and yeah she definitely does. Alteans don’t really care as much about dating people of the same gender. We talked a lot about it after I told the team about being bi.” Lance reached out to steal her apple and she smacked his hand away. “Ow! Quiznak, would you stop hitting me?”

“You have your own food,” she answered unapologetically, sitting up straight to start eating before Lance tried to take her food again.

“So are you going to ask her out or what?” He asked, apparently not willing to drop the subject.

“...I’ll think about it.”

* * *

A few days later Lance was not so subtly watching his sister talk to Allura. He wasn’t close enough to hear what was being said, but was close enough to be seen apparently, because Allura glanced over to him, and he could see the question in her eyes.

He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. It was sweet she was worried about his feelings on her dating his sister, but really there was nothing to worry about. She seemed to see this on his face, because she gave him a small smile back before looking back to Veronica, and he could tell by the look on Veronica’s face that Allura had said yes.

About an hour later Allura was in his room. “You’re really sure you’re okay with me dating your sister?” She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed next to him.

“Dude, I told her to ask you out, don’t even worry about it. She’s got a thing for woman I think are hot and you’ve got a thing for McClain’s, it balance’s perfectly.”

“If you’re sure.” She then cut a wicked glance his way and Lance was sure he wouldn’t like what she was about to say next. “So, since you set us up, does this mean that we should be trying to return the favor by setting you up with James?”

“Oh god please don’t.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” He could already see that light in her eyes that meant she wasn’t going to let this one go.

“You and I have different ideas of fun,” he informed her halfheartedly, already knowing his fate was sealed.


End file.
